


Deutschland

by InCasablanca



Series: Memoir [2]
Category: Whale and sea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCasablanca/pseuds/InCasablanca





	Deutschland

Deutschland¹  
[in Berlin]

 

仲夏夜梦²

 

/  
我没想到会在这里遇见先生

 

/  
那天我刚从Berghain出来，那栋充斥着无休无止techno的脏乱差的废弃冷战工厂，我的白衬衫上是各种颜色的口红和酒水，扣子被解掉几颗，或许还沾上了某种难以启齿的白色液体。在这栋长得像集中营的夜店泡了24个小时后，我闻起来是尼古丁，酒精和大麻混合的糜烂气味。在第二天的午夜我歪歪扭扭地走出这里，墙角窝着的梳着脏辫的醉汉举着酒杯冲我大声喊：

 

“Don’t forget 2 go home!”

 

home？我神智不清地想，i have no fuckin home.

当我又一天拖着乳酸过度的身体磕磕绊绊走回我的小公寓，和路上遇到的每一个流浪汉或嗑药的小年轻say goodnight，我以为那晚与这三个月以来每一个精疲力尽又虚无的漫漫长夜没有什么不同，有时甚至不记得锁门就倒头大睡，然后第二天睁眼头痛欲裂，直到午夜继续游荡贫穷又性感的柏林，在随便一个有酒精的club或bar浸泡超过5小时。我以为我会暂时就这么活下去，只是不用思考地活下去而已

 

然后就在那栋黑压压的建筑门口看到了他

 

事实上我还是有些不太清醒的，脑子里仍混混沌沌地残留着震裂头皮的硬核音乐，耳膜隐隐作痛，右耳似乎暂时性失聪了，我在Berghain里和一位拥有精壮肌肉和瘦削模特脸的德国男人交换了一个Jagermeister味道的吻，在他试图解开我皮带的时候我推开了他，指了指柜台真枪实弹做爱的男女让他们玩3p去吧，擦了擦嘴唇用酒漱了漱口，就这么走了出来

但我几乎是一瞬间就认出了那个戴着鸭舌帽一身黑衣的高高大大的身影，他站在那，是生人勿进的疏离气场。第一反应是想逃，但已经来不及了，那晚那条街就我一个人，白衬衫明晃晃地在夜里发光，我的脚步声沉重又凌乱，逃不过他的耳朵

我终究还是醉了。我只记得先生看到我时愣了一愣，盯着我看了大概有一个世纪那么久，先是不确定地靠近了两步，我昏昏沉沉地没有反应，随后他便异常凶狠地向我走来，也可能是跑。黑暗中我看不清他的脸，但却觉得他眼眶是红的，我居然还有心思分神看他紧握得青筋暴起的颤抖的手臂，他的肌肉比刚刚那位3p男好看多了，我想

 

他抱了我

 

非常用力，非常紧的那种，像是要把我整个箍住，然后揉进他的身体里。我快不能呼吸了，但是没有拒绝，我也没力气拒绝，并在闻到熟悉的气息时意识到我想念这个。太想了

 

像突然吞下了一颗安心药丸，我不知不觉地卸下了全身的力气，整个人软在他怀里，全身上下都是疲惫。我在迷迷糊糊中感觉我在某个宽厚结实的背上，步履沉重但坚定，他大概是翻出了我口袋里的钥匙，开了门，然后我就坐在我孤独的，冰冷的小床上了。在他不由分说地沉着个脸要来解我的扣子给我换衣服的时候，我按住了他的手：

“我自己来”

我的声音哑哑的，是喝太多酒的缘故，他顿了一顿，深深呼吸了一下，手下动作没停，置若罔闻，专心地像在拆炸弹，眼神里有火光但就是不看我

“你自己来？”  
我的胸腔狠狠地震了一震，我不知道我有多久没听到这个声音了，低沉的，磁性的，此刻带有怒气的，我想说对但我一时竟发不出声音，脑子里有个小鬼坏笑着：“承认吧承认吧你想他！”

“你自己来？嗯？所以你自己来德国把自己弄成这个样子？”  
“我能让你自己来吗？”  
“你告诉我”

他解扣子的动作越来越粗暴用力，手和声音也开始不受控制地颤抖，我开始害怕他下一秒会不会一下把我的衣服撕烂

我握住了他的手，轻轻的，覆在他的大手上，拍了拍。他停下了，头垂着，然后一瞬间整个人塌了下来，过一会儿，他终于抬头看我了

 

“你告诉我…”  
“我还能让你一个人吗…”  
“尹昉”

 

他哭了

 

/  
第二天醒来感觉身体都不是自己的了，腰和腿酸痛得快要爆炸，摄入的酒精和吸入的二手烟此刻来报复我了，头疼，嗓子哑，哪哪儿都难受。昨晚还是乖乖让他帮我换了衣服，睡衣上身后就累得失去意识，躺下睡了。但我感觉身后一直有个热热的身体靠着我，像很久之前那样，然后摸了摸旁边冰冰凉凉的床单和被子。啊，看来是又梦到他了，我抓着头发迷迷糊糊地想

突然，我听到钥匙转动的声音，有什么人开门进来了，刻意放轻了关上，有塑料袋的声音，然后应该是在料理台，居然…居然还开了我的面包机！

我懵了，猛地弹下床小心翼翼地抓着门边偷看，生怕惊动了外面那位不速之客。从我的卧室是可以看到料理台的，我露出一个炸毛的头，于是那个我日思夜想的背影就这么闯进了我的视线

 

原来那不是梦，我真的被他抱着睡了一夜

 

我继续懵，下一秒先生已经看到了我，走过来呼噜了一下我的头毛，又走开

 

“去洗漱吧，等下来吃早餐”

 

我严重怀疑我吃下的是多啦A梦的记忆吐司，先生涂好了果酱递给我，我刚咬下一口，昨晚的所有记忆就扑面而来，Berghain，拥抱，和泪水。然后我就噎着了，他急急地给我喂牛奶，灌了一大口，终于吞下去了

我抬头看他，这是我三个月以来，第一次，亲眼，真真切切地近距离看着他，不是在梦里

他就在那气定神闲端端正正地涂抹面包，眼神温柔嘴角带笑，低垂着眼，就是个柔软的大男孩，当他感受到我的目光和我对视时眼睛是异常明亮的，一点心虚或躲闪都没有，是那种让人着迷的，十分坚定的眼神。我突然觉得他长大了，不是小孩子成年的长大，是大人变成熟的长大

 

又或者，他是有备而来的

 

我冷静了。我意识到事情还是超出了我的控制，他不该来的，即使他的到来让我把这三个月以来的悲痛暂时忘得一干二净，让我破天荒地睡了个没有被噩梦惊醒的觉，让我久违地吃到一顿准备好的早餐，但他还是不该来的，我们说好了，我以为他明白，一切都结束在摩洛哥了，都结束了，他不该来的……

这勾起了某些令我难以承受的回忆，我努力稳定住情绪，冷着声地问他：

“为什么过来？”

他像是知道我会这么问，毫无波澜的叉了一块培根送进嘴里

“小崔给了我你的公寓地址，让我来看看你”

我在内心疯狂给写着“小崔”的小人扎针

“那好，你现在看到了，我很好，所以你可以走了”

我尽量让自己的声音听起来没有温度，我告诉自己要狠一点，这次我是铁了心要让他走的，他不该，他不能被卷入我悲剧而孤独的生活，我不想这样，我宁愿自己醉生梦死在乱七八糟的柏林，但他应该回去，回到他的大好前程去

他听完，放下了叉子，直直地看着我，眼神里有威严

 

“不，尹昉，你不好，你一点都不好”

 

我看着他，气势弱了，自嘲地勾了勾嘴角

“那也不关你的事”

他目光一下暗淡了，皱着眉，但还是倔强地

“你现在就买机票回去吧，或者我帮你买，还是说你要回到你自己的住处去，总之我们不要再见面了”

我一口气说完，然后走去门边，把门打开

他看着我，有些不可置信，我不敢去看他的眼睛，只见他胸口大幅度地起伏了一下，像是即使做足了准备也没料到我会如此决绝

他走到门边，在我觉得他真的要走了的时候回头问我：

 

“你要再推开我一次吗？”

 

我的心脏钝痛，我听到他的声音有经过克制的微微颤抖。第一次我离开他还算干脆，因为根本没想到会这么难熬，第二次我想让他走，就像在已经划开了的伤口上撒盐，痛得我所有器官都想蜷缩起来

我的眼睛酸胀，看着他，我可能哭了，因为他看我的眼神里有掩饰不住的心疼和自责，最后我只是说：

 

“走吧……好吗？你应该回去…”  
“走吧…”

 

不知道过了多久，在我情绪崩溃前他终于转身了

我关上了门

 

/  
这是我不长的年岁里最最痛苦的三个月。五月份，我的母亲因病去世，收到通知时我正在离家百里外的北京排练新舞，当时贴在耳边的手机啪地就掉了，我让小崔给我订回湖南的机票，他正想问为什么，回头发现我满脸都是泪，一想到地点，然后什么都没说，沉默地拥抱了我

除了相熟的亲戚外我谁也没告知，暂时停了所有的工作，好好地为母亲举行葬礼收拾遗物。其实除了收到噩耗的那一刻，其余时间我都异常地冷静，我怀疑人悲痛到某个程度就会失去流泪的能力，泪腺像被堵住似的，胸口明明疼得发紧，但就是哭不出来。直到在她住过的老家收拾好一切，发现到处是空洞洞的，厨房里没有她屯的菜和罐头了，桌子下的烹饪杂志也不会再有人翻开，她每次做饭都会系的围裙去哪儿了？然后从那天开始我每晚都哭着入睡哭着醒来，每晚都会梦见妈妈，有时梦见她前不久还打电话问我回不回家，她做了我最喜欢吃的砂锅土豆；梦见她笑着催我结婚，“昉儿有没有喜欢的姑娘啦？”然后我笑着说还没有哇；有时会梦见小时候，我和她顶嘴，她恨铁不成钢打了我，晚上后悔地流眼泪，然后抱着我睡觉。其实我怎么会怪她打我呢？那时候是我不乖嘛

不要生气啦，我好想你咧，妈妈

在连续几天这样的状态后，我开始失眠。由哭累了睡着到根本悲痛到无法入睡，和母亲的记忆侵占了我的大脑直到午夜清晨，在我觉得我可能要开始抑郁的时候，我逃离了，给小崔发了条微信：

 

“我去柏林了，保密”

 

我知道小崔其实特别抓狂，但还是给了我这点时间让我走出来，要求是我必须告诉他我的住址，以防一切意外状况。我同意了

 

柏林，柏林是狭义的夜生活天堂，早在80 年代，被围在柏林墙内的年轻人就以嘈杂的音乐、性和无日无夜的派对来对抗现实世界的荒诞和虚无，这是最适合麻痹自己的地方，而我当时最需要这个

 

在柏林的日子疯狂而单调，我每晚混迹于各种夜店和酒吧，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中灌酒或者被灌酒，我选择性地接受一些亲吻，但不和任何人做爱，大多数情况下我只是在吧台喝酒，时不时需要把过来动手动脚的男男女女吼走。那天我去传说中最难进的Berghain，穿了白衬衫和黑色西装短裤，Doorman问我成年没有，我一笑说我32了，然后他挑挑眉打了个响指就让我进去了。我看着巨大的空间里密密麻麻的肉体挤在一起，忘情扭动着尖叫着，他们有的穿着浮夸，有的几乎不穿，Berghain允许各种可能性。我吞咽着烈酒，任它烧着我的喉咙，有那么一瞬间觉得这儿就是天堂

 

那些天我起码可以入睡，但先生开始闯进了我的梦里

 

梦里是摩洛哥的日子，艰苦而甜蜜，梦里我去上海找他，或是他来北京找我，我在梦里贪婪地肆无忌惮地想念他，摄入更多的酒精延长他出现的时间，在梦里一切触碰都是那么真实，我甚至自作多情地想，在我把自己锁起来的这段时光里，他是不是到梦里拯救我来了？但是梦醒之后是庞大的回溯和虚无，几乎要淹没我，梦里越美好，梦醒后我就越发痛苦

而那束光真正出现的时候，我却又要把他扑灭了

 

/  
先生走后的那三天我都把自己关在公寓里，少了酒精（大概是他在我起床前收走的）和嘈杂音乐，整个人气色都好了不少。第四天的时候先生给我屯的食物都快吃完了，我收拾了一下准备出门采购，一下楼发现墙角窝着个大个子，手长脚长地缩着，鸭舌帽盖住脸应该是在睡觉，除了衣服干净，看起来和柏林任何一个狼狈的流浪汉没有两样

我气炸了，又气又心痛，这个人为什么老是不听我话？为什么还不走？为什么会在我的公寓门口缩成一团？

我走过去，一把摘下他的帽子，他懵懵地惊醒，我看着他黑眼圈比眼睛还大，三天没打理自己长出了胡茬，惺忪的睡眼里布满了红血丝。我真的快被这个人整疯了，心脏都不是自己的，眼泪不受控制地狂掉，他一见我哭，瞬间清醒了，手忙脚乱地想要帮我擦，我拍开，哭着吼他：

“你他妈为什么不走！如果我再不下来你就打算这么等到死吗！”

他看着我崩溃，眼睛也红了，声音哑的不成样子：  
“你一个人在家，也不出来，我不放心”  
“谁他妈要你放心！你快走吧！算我求你了……”  
我真的已经不管不顾失去了理智，不知道自己在说什么，我只是双手捂着脸，让眼泪从指缝中涌出，我迫切地想让一切都结束，我承受不了那么多的悲痛了，别再折磨我了，拜托了  
他走过来，他哭着说：

 

“对不起，你在这，我走不了，我真的走不了了……”

 

柏林的周日清晨，楼下一个女人病的要死，隔壁的一家唱着留音机，对面是哄孩子，楼上有两个人狂笑，还有夹杂着怒骂的打牌声，两个异国面孔的男人在破败的布满城市涂鸦的街道争吵，拉扯，在德国大妈准备开窗竖中指骂“Fick dich!”的时候，他们拥抱

 

/  
我还是挺生气的，在超市里推着购物车走得飞快，更气的是，他腿长，不费力就能跟上我。我在酒水区拿一瓶，他就默默地把那一瓶又放回去，我拿了四瓶，一看车里啥都没有，然后瞪他：  
“我的酒呢？”  
他也毫不示弱，认真地说：  
“喝酒伤身体，乖”  
然后推着我的车去买牛奶了  
我更更气了，我气自己这么大个人了居然还会被一句“乖”弄红了耳朵

然后健康食品战胜了垃圾食品，我看着购物车里一片绿油油欲哭无泪，其实我原本才是比较养生的那个，来柏林之后好像一切都反过来了，他突然变成了年长的那个，开始照顾起我来。结账的时候他先我一步掏出了卡，然后我们一人一边提着购物袋（其实大部分重量在他那谁让他高呢）走回公寓的时候我问他：  
“你有卡那前几天怎么不去租个公寓？”  
他大咧咧地说：  
“语言不通，懒得去啦”  
屁咧，我在心里腹诽，还是感觉酸酸的  
“不过还好现在是夏天，要是冬天，我就成了卖火柴的小男孩啦”  
他又没心没肺地开玩笑  
真受不了啊，总是让我心软

开门的时候他犹犹豫豫地不敢进来，我在门口故作严肃地扶着门，冷着声音：  
“还想睡外面？”  
他看了看我的脸色，立马笑嘻嘻地钻进来  
看着那个身影在料理台前捣捣鼓鼓，说着：“今天可以吃中餐啦”，我的内心升起一种奇异的感觉，那种我以为要随着母亲的离开而彻底消失的感觉，好像又回来了。那是一种温暖到心脏的熨帖，我想起撒哈拉柔软的细沙，在太阳下睡了四个小时的鸭绒被，北京小巷子里老人蹲在火盆前取暖，和时光尽头里生病时候覆在额头上的温度  
我想过去帮忙，刚拿起一个土豆的时候被他握住了手  
“我来，你去休息”  
先生特别坚定地说，我看了他一会儿，觉得拗不过他，作罢了。在我的印象里先生并不是特别会做饭的男人，在摩洛哥的时候大多是我下厨，他在一旁捧着个碗安安静静地等着菜上齐。现在我看他骨节分明的手熟练而轻巧地削着土豆，切成合适的大小，然后是葱、姜、小辣椒，锅里金黄的油滋啦滋啦地跳着，八角的味道钻进鼻子里，感觉刺刺的，又堵堵的  
我突然排山倒海地后悔起来：我错过了多少他默默成长的日子？

正打算退开不再打扰他的时候：  
“等等”  
他快速地冲了冲手，解下围裙并擦了擦，然后把我揽进怀里  
我没反应过来，只觉得耳边是他柔软的头发，不安分又乖巧地轻轻蹭蹭，后颈是他温热的吐息，洒在皮肤上酥酥麻麻的。先生比我高半个头，整个人俯下身圈住我，我呆了好一会儿，才慢慢抬手抱住他宽厚的脊背，然后像哄小孩儿似的，一下一下地轻拍

“吸收一下精华”

低低的声音里藏着笑意，我听见空气里逐渐重合的安稳的呼吸

 

/  
他做了我最爱吃的砂锅土豆

口腔里绵绵软软的，心脏也跟着陷下去，这个带有母亲味道的菜肴，我才刚决定再也不要做，现在就在这香味中幸福地快要流下泪来。先生还保留着在摩洛哥的习惯，喜欢看着我吃，然后露出那种傻兮兮的笑容，笑出虎牙来的那种  
“傻”  
我嘴上说着  
心里觉得他帅死了

“最近没有工作吗？不是还新接了个电影？”  
我夹一口饭送进嘴里，问他  
“你知道啊”  
他兴高采烈地抬起头，眼睛亮亮的  
“就看到了而已”  
我低头吃饭，别扭地不愿承认  
看他还是很开心，像赚到了什么似的  
“嗯？”我赶紧继续追问转移话题  
他目光有些不经意的闪躲，饭桌上的白色灯光让我晃了神  
“休假呢，小刘给我放假了，我也该休息一下了”  
说完就一个劲地给我夹菜，我又夹回去，两个人就超级幼稚地互相夹，最后一颗土豆被他张嘴接住，我问他是不是小狗，他说不是，他是大狗

 

“刚刚嘴巴戳到没？”  
“没呢，好吃”

 

/  
柏林的夏夜从来不算安静，从公寓的小阳台可以看到楼下成群结队大笑着跑过的年轻人，有只穿了内衣的女孩缠在路灯上跳热辣的钢管舞，手臂溃烂的吸毒者摇摇晃晃地经过，寻找今晚睡觉的桥底，还有脏兮兮的难民，腆着大肚子喝啤酒的中年男子，来来回回踱步兜售违禁药品的黑人小哥。柏林，全世界最好的柏林，我在这里撕心裂肺自我放逐，有人披荆斩棘不顾一切奔向我。它正在悄悄融进我的血脉里，像他一样

浴室里水声哗哗，先生正在洗澡。我沉默地看着这座城市觉得自己算是栽了。人生中仅有的几次认命都是因为他，在我的大脑还没梳理好一切前就已经默认了他的存在，默许了他的不请自来和所有的亲密，我以前从来不是那种轻易让事情脱离掌控的人，我讨厌那种感觉，但此时此刻我的满足感胜过心烦，心脏破了一个大洞正漏着血和风，先生就这么带着针线和拥抱走进来，缝缝补补地它又能重新跳动。我像被雨水打蔫的小苗在努力抬头寻找太阳，而他就是光

“把头发擦干，一会儿要着凉了”  
我看先生头发湿漉漉地还滴着水，递了条干净的毛巾过去  
先生没接，而是握住然后拉起我的手腕把我手上的毛巾盖在他湿哒哒的头发上  
“你帮我擦” 他说，然后另一只手摸了摸鼻子，看起来好像有点……紧张…？  
“你还是小孩子吗”  
我嘴上这么说着，还是踮起脚帮他用干燥毛巾搓了搓头发，真感冒了就不好了  
柔软的白色毛巾遮住了他好看的眉眼和硬挺的鼻梁，只露出个上扬的嘴角  
他看我身高不够有些困难，于是扶着我的腰把把我往床边引，他坐着我站着  
棉纺的触感拂过他的脖颈，耳廓和鬓角，手上的力度很轻，听到他舒服的哼哼声，我觉得自己好像在给一只大狗狗顺毛，不小心被自己的想象逗笑了  
“笑啥啊”  
“笑某只大狗”  
他也嘿嘿笑了两声  
安静擦了会儿，突然感觉眼前这个毛绒绒的脑袋贴上了我的胸口，下一秒腰就被搂紧了，我站在他张开的双腿间，被沐浴露好闻的香气包围。他只是乖巧地把头靠着我，不说话，像是在听我心跳的声音，以快要爆表的频率  
我放下毛巾，轻轻地抚摸他的头发，柔软的发丝滑过指缝，像什么东西溜走又回来

 

“昉儿，我好想你”

 

他的声音像穿过一层云雾，闷闷地，似乎还带有水汽

 

太久了，太久了，我太久没听到这两个字了，除了先生，就只有妈妈这么叫我。每次回家迎接我的第一句话就是我的名字，伴随着安心的饭菜香味，词尾轻飘飘的儿化音像羽毛扫过紧绷的神经，一进家门仿佛回到摇篮里，什么都不需要想，乖乖长大就好了。微信里和妈妈的最后一次对话是她用语音叫我“昉儿”，我问什么事，她说“就是想叫叫你”。那时候她还在住院，情况还算稳定，我计划着过两天就去看看她，买一束特隆重的花，看她啰嗦我浪费钱又抱着花爱不释手的样子。还没能再听一次她叫我，她就走啦。医生说挺突然的，他也没料到，怕我撑不住一直在和我谈心，我说我没事，她不喜欢医院，不用再受苦啦

她离开之后我陷入了自我怀疑，我在想我一次次义无反顾地漂泊是不是一种有恃无恐？我向往漂泊，那是不是真的代表我不需要家？我对于家的定义就是她在的地方，她一直在那，久到我以为就是永远，我甚至从来没有想过消失的可能，现在她不在了，心里的某个地方一下空了，我突然不知道该怎么办了

眼睛的酸胀太过强烈，我硬是忍着没让咸涩的液体流出来，我还没习惯在人前暴露脆弱，总是吞咽进肚子里，不管消没消化，都已经习惯了。我已经用尽全力在憋住眼泪了，没有发觉身体抖得厉害，先生慌张地看我，神情里掩不住担忧和心疼，却在强装镇定，他站起来，沉默地把我抱进怀里，大手慢慢地抚摸着我的脊背，是无声的安抚。现在换我把头埋进他的胸口了，先生就是先生，他是不一样的，他有一种奇怪的信息素能让我放下防备，我在他这里藏不住事，开心的痛苦的愤怒的委屈的，统统都要一起跑出来向他报告：

 

“景瑜……我妈妈走了……”  
“我……我再也…再也没有…妈妈了…”

 

这是我第一次对别人说出这个事实，我逃来柏林，我一点都不好，我还没能走出去，我泣不成声

先生狠狠地顿了一顿，我感觉一只温暖的手护住了我的头，把我按进他的胸膛里

“我知道……我都知道…所以我来了，你不要怕，我在这，你还有我”  
“我不会走的，你赶我走我也不会走的”

“我一直在等这一天，等你哭出来，哭吧昉儿，我在这儿，一切都会好起来的”

他也哽咽了，却一直努力稳定着声线在安慰我，我一边崩溃一遍厌弃自己，他明明比我还小，我为什么要说出这些让他和我一起痛苦？我有罪我有罪我有罪，我真是太糟糕了

先生的衣服已经被我哭湿了一片，难得的情绪爆发让我根本喘不上气来，房间里的空气像是被抽空了，呼吸都困难。我不知道自己哭了多久，先生一直抱着我，不停在我耳边说着他会一直在，我得到了无数个温柔的亲吻，它们在眉骨，脸颊，嘴角和鼻尖，比棉花还轻

我闭上了眼

四周是一望无际的大海，在夜空下是深幽的蓝，我孤身一人随着海浪上下沉浮，被说不清是凉意还是暖意包裹着，就这么摇啊摇，摇啊摇，神经也逐渐和水波同步，舒缓地，昏沉地。倏地，海面下的浪强劲起来，有什么巨大的生物浮上来了，我感觉被稳稳当当地托起，那声音以52HZ的频率在说：

 

“从今以后，除了妈妈，我最爱你”

 

/  
第二天我是被细细密密的亲吻叫醒的，睁开眼发现整个人都被他抱在怀里，昨天哭得筋疲力尽，直接累到睡过去。先生搂着我，用刚睡醒的迷人嗓音告诉我他觉得他很幸运，难过被安心代替，我快溺死在他的目光里

先生大概是我的对症药物，从他出现的那一天起，我就觉得自己从内而外在悄悄愈合，总是有伤口即将恢复的轻微的痒痒感，血液也像被一滴一滴透析，排出酒精和负能量，注入希望和重新出发的勇气

勃兰登堡门前永远有几百万拿着自拍杆的游客，我带先生往中轴线反方向走，去到胜利女神柱Siegssäule，花三欧登顶，从高处俯瞰整个柏林并不存在的天际线；我们在Platz der Republik共和广场前躺着喝酒，在阳光照过来时惬意地接吻；一起吃路边3.5欧巨大一个的土耳其肉夹馍，摸摸鼓鼓的肚子手牵着手去逛大名鼎鼎的Mauerpark跳蚤市集，先生买了两个高脚杯要回去装肥宅快乐水，我笑着说别忘了加冰；天气好的下午我们像地道的柏林人一样，一屁股坐在桥上喝一下午的酒，听着旁边的街头艺人唱着不知道是什么语言的歌曲，没完没了地看着对方，然后打心底里笑起来；或者在运河旁脱了鞋晒太阳，我听他讲这三个月他的国内生活，他听我说我来这后发生的无数个醉酒故事

听着听着眼眶就红了，他来握我的手

“辛苦你了”  
我喝一口酒  
“都过去了”

“你介意吗？这三个月糟糕的我，现在看到夜店都想吐”  
我转过头看他，问道  
“怎么会”  
他语气有一点惊讶，然后是严肃地否认，认真地看着我的眼睛说：

“要说介意的话，我介意的是你一个人一声不响跑来这里，而我什么都不知道，但我宁愿我什么也不知道，也不想看到你这么对待自己”  
“其实我愧疚死了，这三个月我为什么让你一个人？为什么没有陪在你身边？这是你最需要我的三个月，我却迟到了……每每想到这些，我就心痛到睡不着觉”

我心里震惊又酸涩，我不知道他竟是这样想的，我自顾自地自责，没想到他也在承受痛苦  
“不关你的事景瑜，你不需要自责，这是我必须自己经历的，虽然很痛苦，但现在我感觉自己算是……成长了一点点吧”  
“你不需要…”  
“不，没有什么你的事，从今以后你的事就是我的事，我们一起承担”  
先生打断我，然后以一种不容置喙的口吻说  
我睁大了眼睛看他，看他漆黑的眼眸里装着我的倒影，周围繁繁复复的德语从我脑子里脱离，只剩下他

“谢谢你来拯救我”  
过了很久后我说  
他愣住了，而后低下头，笑着摇了摇  
“不，你也救了我，尹昉”

河面的白色天鹅优雅地伸长脖颈，对面一点都不整齐的彩色房子被树叶遮蔽着，耳边有嬉笑声，哭声，呼噜声，酒瓶的碰撞声，这是离中国北京7355公里的德国柏林，无亲无故的异国他乡，我看着先生，心中竟升起一种归宿感。我曾经说我的远方和归宿不能合二为一，但此时此刻他们像是完美融合了，我猛然醒悟：我真正的归宿感，来自于人，而不是某个冰冰冷冷的坐标。从前是妈妈，现在，是先生

原来他能陪我漂泊，原来他就是我的归宿感本身

 

/  
和先生在一起的日子我认识了另一半柏林，喧闹混乱疯狂颓废以外的另一半。事实上这是一座被低估的博物馆资源极其丰富的城市，先生知道我喜欢这些，都会陪我去看，有时我们能在里面泡上一整天，从Neues Museum到把人看饿的Currywurst Museum，还有展示二战后德国最黑暗历史的STASI，直到傍晚在Bodenmuseum前相拥着看日落。还有一些我个人不怎么感兴趣的很touristy的地方，因为先生是游客，还是象征性地陪他去了

“说好了啊，不会和你在兄弟之吻这里拍……唔…”  
话没说完嘴就被另外两片温热的唇瓣堵住了  
听到快门声，我在内心翻了个白眼

东边画廊没有涂鸦的河边，很多本地人在抽麻躺平思考人生，手里拿着两瓶Berliner Kindl。我和先生在河堤上的小路像老年人一样懒懒散散地散步，手臂放松地摇晃，碰到一起时，先生会悄悄勾住我的指尖，就这样没有时间观念不紧不慢地走着。我注意到先生挂断了好几个电话，随口问了句：  
“怎么不接？”  
“啊…没事，不是什么重要电话”  
他不太自然地搪塞过去，索性关机了  
“昉儿！快上来！”  
他突然向前跑了几步，然后拍了拍他的肩  
“黄景瑜大傻瓜！  
我笑着大喊，扑到他的背上去  
就这样嘻嘻哈哈地，走到路的尽头去

 

/  
晚上我是被手机震醒的，国内还是六点左右，我有些奇怪，来柏林的三个月几乎与国内断了联系，连小崔都尽量没有打扰我，我一看微信，十几个消息都是小崔的，旁边先生已经睡了，我小心翼翼地移开搂在腰上的手，准备回复

“尹老师，怎么样，最近还好吗”  
“那个……景瑜大哥是在你那吗？”  
“半个月前他来问我你在哪，虽然你让我别告诉任何人，但是他求了我好几天了，而且他真的很担心尹老师你，好几次脸色憔悴得我都看不下去，最后没忍住把你的位置发给他了”  
“我知道你们关系挺好的，家里出了这么大事也该有人陪陪你”  
“如果要怪我的话，之后尽管怪吧”  
“现在我的手机被景瑜大哥的经纪人打爆了，他和我说他休假我才告诉他你在德国的，没想到大哥二话不说就飞过去了啊，后面行程还有呢，他不是才接了个新电影”  
“我知道他是真关心你，但这边工作也不能不管啊，经纪人尽量给他拖了拖，打他电话也不接”  
“如果他在你那，麻烦告诉他小刘已经快疯了，劝他先回国吧”

我的脑袋“轰”地一声，一片空白  
复杂的情绪一鼓作气涌上头颅，眉头紧紧皱着，但还是刻意放缓了呼吸，怕惊动先生  
他根本不是在休假  
他明明还有工作  
就这么不管不顾地来找我

我又陷入了那个恶性循环： 我不值得他这么做，他不能因为我毁了他的事业，他有大好前程，他应该回去，我们不应该在一起  
即使我终于发现我们能一起漂泊  
即使我们如此相爱

/  
第二天我和先生大吵了一架

是半个月以来少有的争吵中最凶的一次。根深在我性格里面的自卑和自责因子一次性爆发，冲向矛盾制高点

“为什么不说实话？明明没有假期，明明还在拍戏，小刘一直在找你！”  
“说了你就要赶我回去了不是吗？”  
先生过来抓我的手腕，这种时候都不舍得对我用力  
他越是这样，他越是对我好，我就越是害怕，我怕自己会影响他，我怕自己是他大好前程路上的绊脚石，我怕我的存在破坏了他原本那么耀眼的人生

“那你工作不要了吗？电影不拍了吗？你还有那么多粉丝，你的演艺道路才刚刚开始好起来，这些你都不管了吗？”  
问完我就后悔了，我害怕极了，听到那个答案

“那些东西有你重要吗尹昉”

先生真实地生气了，他觉得我拿自己和那些东西对比是对我们感情的不够尊重，在他看来，对于这份感情，他连一点点舍弃的可能性都不会有

“我们不是露水情缘或是什么的，我认真了，一百二十分的那种，我希望你清楚”

他以为我不看重这段感情，其实恰恰相反

“我怎么会不清楚？我太清楚了!景瑜…你听我说……”  
我深吸一口气，努力平复了下情绪

“我爱你景瑜，我非常…非常爱你…即使我让你离开你也不能怀疑我爱你…”

“昉儿你……”  
他眼睛迅速红了，开始慌了

“听我说完……”我伸手拦住想要靠近的他  
我还是忍不住哽咽了，这太难了

“红海的路演…我们一起去的…你有那么多粉丝，台下亮亮的一片都是你的名字，他们都在看着你，祝福你…说你前途无量…”  
“我第一次见到你就觉得你是天生的演员，陈导也这么说，你肯吃苦，肯努力…”

我扭过头去，不想让他看我掉眼泪  
他小心地靠近我，想要拥抱我，走近一步，我就往后退一步

“我太爱你了…景瑜…我这么爱你…我没办法忍受你因为我受到一点点不好的影响，我不能…我不能看你被毁掉…那些诋毁你的话，每一句都以一万倍的力度戳进我心里，你有那么好的未来，不能因为我……”

 

“尹昉，你怎么能这么自私…”

 

他的声音听起来心痛地快要死掉了

我愣住了，我完全没想到他会这么说

 

“你太自私了，你说要为我好为我所谓的前途好人生好，那你有没有想过，在我计划的所有前途和人生里，全部都有你？

“你只是毫不留情地想要退出，留我一个人，我告诉你，缺了你的什么前途人生，对我来说一点都不完整”

“你根本不知道我真正想要的是什么”

 

他像是用尽了全身的力气，一字一句用力地在向我宣布：

 

其实他早就把我写进了他的人生里

 

/  
门“砰”地一声，我只来得及看见他的衣角，他头也不回地离开的那一瞬间，我就脱力跪在了地上，我不停地擦着眼睛，试图阻止烦人的液体流出  
“你都干了什么尹昉？”  
我问自己  
先生的每一句话都像烫过火的鞭子，一下一下鞭挞在我已经遍体鳞伤的皮肤上  
你只是在一厢情愿地替他安排一切，还想把他最重要的东西丢掉，他想要苹果，你却硬塞给他一车香蕉，还告诉他这是爱  
你都做了什么？

 

我后知后觉地彻底慌了，像个罹患深海恐惧症的人被一下扔进茫茫的大海里，那种无助感，几乎化成此起彼伏的巨大波浪要把我淹没。我立刻站起来，跌跌撞撞地跑下去，听不见风声，脑子里只有：  
“我不能失去他”

 

没有人  
楼下一个人也没有  
“景瑜…！”  
我绝望地喊了一声，双手撑着膝盖，模糊的视线里水滴啪嗒啪嗒地砸在地上

 

“我在呢”

 

熟悉的声音在身后响起，我立马起身回头，泪珠都甩出去  
先生就在我身后  
眼睛也是布满水光的，心疼地，怜惜地看着我  
然后他张开双臂

 

“快，过来让我抱一下”

 

我奔向他

 

/  
先生还是先回国了，工作回到了正轨  
他在北京买了房，我告诉他在家等我  
对，我叫那儿“家”  
于是在我还没回去的日子每天盯着时差给我发微信：  
“想你了”  
“快回来”  
“在家等你”

 

航班深夜到达，我没告诉他具体时间，让他先睡  
照着地址找到房子的时候发现灯还亮着，黄澄澄的，很温暖  
钥匙刚插进锁孔，门就被打开了  
我被抱了个满怀

 

/  
“我回来啦”  
“欢迎回家”

 

完

 

¹Memoir系列，有后续，HE  
²意识流，半AU，所有与现实不符的都为私设


End file.
